


社情第14题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [9]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第14题

[朱白/龙宇]社情第14题  
＊七夕小破车的后续  
＊本来要搞局老师，结果…是北老师太没用！  
＊看虐心bl文·局＋看甜宠bl文·北=七夕惨案

朱一龙收到白宇寄来的七夕节礼物时有点意外。当时他正在化妆，手里拿着手机一边刷着微博，一边等着那人的回复。

已经两天了，白宇不回短信不回微信，不接电话还拒绝游戏的组队邀请。朱一龙就是再迟钝也知道小孩儿是生气了。更何况，他也知道，自己确实是欺负了那人…欺负的，有些过分了

但正在反省的男人一想到那天晚上视频对面的人，思绪就又开始不受控制地飘远：披散在枕头上的凌乱发丝，吮吸手指的红润双唇，推到胸前的T恤，红肿挺立的两点，还有褪到腿根的裤子……他呼吸加重，看着镜子里的自己懊恼地眨眨眼睛，想让自己清醒一点。果然，再来一次…还是想欺负他。

男人的恶劣因子是与生俱来的，尤其是在面对自己乖顺的所有物时。朱一龙感觉自己浑身热了起来，隐隐地还有越烧越旺的趋势。

只是看着在其他男人的朋友圈里疯狂刷存在感，独独对自己不理不睬的某人，他就又瞬间冷却了。朱一龙揉了揉胸口，又揉了揉额头。心有点堵，头有点疼。

他不是没谈过恋爱，但和男人还是第一次。除了床上被雄性本能支配他不想控制，床下他会有意识地拿捏下分寸，他不想让小白觉得自己把他当成一个女人…但，现在看来，好像是自己bl小说看多了，都自动套入走剧情了。

他去朋友圈里刷新了一下，发现白宇又给一个男人点赞了，而自己和他的聊天页面停在"小白，过几天我去找你好不好？"上已经两个小时了。朱一龙动了动手指，那个男人他没改备注，想了好一会儿那个有辱斯文的头像是谁。

"……额，朱老师，您这样…我不好化妆…"化妆师小心地看着冷下了脸的人，拿着粉底的手停在半空里，小心翼翼地说。

朱一龙回了回神，有点不好意思地朝她笑了笑，"哦哦，对不起，继续吧。"

温和的朱老师又回来了，如果忽略紧紧地捏着手机的手的话。

当化妆结束时，婵姐刚好推门进来，和紧张兮兮的化妆师在门前打了个照面。她往后看了眼自家的艺人，平日温和的朱老师坐在那儿低着头，抿紧了嘴，在手机上敲敲打打的，整个人有些阴郁。远远看着，那人周身的氛围低低沉沉，如果配上特效就是黑云压顶电闪雷鸣风雨交加，或许，这只龙…是要遭天劫了?

婵姐轻轻地关上了门，站在门口却也没有靠近，只是轻轻地咳嗽了一声。朱一龙反应过来，立马收敛了自己情绪，抬眼看了过来，"怎么了？"

"都安排好了，但你自己注意点儿，别被发现。"

朱一龙低着头应了一声，突然想到了什么一样，又抬起头看她，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，"婵姐，我能不能再带箱东西？"

"……？"

婵姐有点懵。

她看着手里那箱220g＊24瓶的AD钙时，心情有些复杂。旁边的助理也惊讶地盯着那绿色的箱子，仔细看看脸上还带着点难以置信。

朱一龙倒是神态自若地下了车，压低了帽檐，接过了那箱印着娃哈哈三个大字的AD钙，放到了行李箱上。他看着把目光黏在了那绿箱上的两个人，下意识地想解释一下，张了张嘴却还是没说。

…这么可爱的习惯，如果是他一个人知道的就好了。

"那我先走了，有什么事就给我打电话。"朱一龙微笑着朝他们挥了挥手，对四道打量自己的视线视而不见。

他转身往酒店里走的时候，隐隐地听见助理颤抖着声音向婵姐小声的询问"…私，私生子？"

朱一龙背着他们笑了笑，私生子是没有的，私生饭倒是有一个。

他等了四五天，把生气的小孩儿释放的冷气全盘接受还毫无怨言，白宇这才不咸不淡地回复了自己一句，"爱来不来。" 

那当然是要来的。 

只是他把自己包的严严实实的，偷偷摸摸地往白宇房间走，还真有点私生饭的样子。这样想着，朱一龙莫名心虚起来，不时地左右看看，有点紧张。

"前面那位帅哥，方便留个电话吗？"

突然响起的声音让朱一龙的身影僵了一下，但那人熟悉的调笑语气还是让他勾起了嘴角，他没有转身，声音里含着淡淡的笑意，"对不起，有主了。"

白宇从后面勾住他的脖子，带有水汽的清新味道瞬间包围了他。白宇看着他眨眨眼，"哦？不试试吗？说不定我比他更好？"

朱一龙笑了，没再跟那人演下去，他温柔地拽住白宇的一只手，把搭在自己身上的人拉到了跟前，"小白，都洗好澡了，你又干嘛去了？"

"拿外卖，谁知道碰到了咱们朱老师。"白宇抖了抖手里的外卖袋子，乘机脱离了某位老师的手，往外离远了一些，"别动手动脚的，要保持距离。"

"……"朱一龙看着一脸"我还在生气"的白宇，爱人滤镜让他觉得小孩儿像个闹脾气朝主人露爪子的猫，浑身散发着"求哄求抚毛"的气息。"嗯…那怎么才让动手动脚，缩短距离？"朱一龙无辜地看着白宇，一副敏而好学不耻下问的正经求学的样子。

白宇抽了抽嘴角，觉得温润君子朱老师问出的这个问题好像有点黑。他没正面回答，装作在口袋里翻找房卡的样子往房间走，"龙哥，咱们进房间再说。"

朱一龙眯眼笑着，"好啊。"

白宇在前面开门，听见身后拖拉行李箱的声音有点心虚。刚出电梯就看见那人的背影，脑子一热就贴上去了，差点忘了自己应该还在生气。而且…他勾住那人肩膀的时候瞥见绿色的箱子了，如果真的是…啊啊太丢人了!他到底从哪儿知道的?

"小白，不进去？"朱一龙疑惑地看着门已经开了可还拿着房卡发呆的白宇，偷偷地贴到那人背后，从后面伸长手推开了门。突然靠近的热量以及那人说话间吐出的气息染红了白宇的耳朵，让他不自然地躲了一下，回过神后连忙往房间里走。

"龙哥，一起吃点儿？"白宇把面放到沙发前的茶几上，自己大大咧咧地坐在地毯上，一点儿待客之道都没讲究，"要喝水自己倒。"

朱一龙把行李箱放好，默默地打量了一下自家小孩儿住的地方，剧组安排的酒店套房，有客厅有厨房，设施还是挺齐全的。他坐到沙发上，看着坐在地上的那人毛茸茸的头顶，忍住想上手的冲动，"小白，对不起…"

"停，我现在不想和你谈这件事，让我吃完再说。"白宇一个眼刀飞过去，只是正在吸溜面的形象让威力减弱了不少，"去给我拿瓶…"

朱一龙看着白宇因吃面而带上油光的唇瓣，突然也觉得有点渴，他不急不慢地眨眨眼，没理会那人的眼刀，朝白宇露出一个宠溺的笑，"要喝什么？"

白宇被那位老师眼中没来得及掩去的热量烫得心颤了一下，顿时有些懊恼，语气也别扭起来，"你拿了什么我就喝什么！"就谈个恋爱而已，自己也太没出息了吧！

朱一龙看着炸毛疯狂扒拉食物的猫，压下翘起的嘴角，"好，我去给你拿，小孩儿确实是要多补钙。"他是无意间在一个花絮里看见的，白宇躺在睡椅上，他的助理拿着一瓶AD钙像逗猫一样逗着他，虽然两个人是没脸没皮的调侃，但还是让他有点小不爽。

"朱一龙！你说谁是小孩儿！你见过28岁的小孩儿吗！唉？这上面什么时候也有漫画了?"本来咬牙切齿的白宇把AD钙接过来的时候，突然被瓶身上的漫画吸引了，他也很久没喝过了。"味道倒是没怎么变。"

"小白，我都来讨罚了，你想好怎么惩罚我了吗？"朱一龙看着乖乖咬吸管的人，心柔软的不成样子，只想趁着白宇态度软下来，去抱着亲一亲。

白宇抬眼看着某位态度特别诚恳、眼神特别灼人的老师，友好地一笑，"朱老师，我床头上有一张纸，你去好好看看。"

朱一龙站在床边，看着那张纸有点懵，随后他无奈地一笑，花样那么多，真让局头大。他拿着那张纸走到已经吃完饭正在沙发上摸肚皮的白宇面前，摇了摇手里的那张纸，"嗯？"

"怎么？不愿意啊？"白宇躺在沙发上，伸手拿茶几上的棒棒糖。他翘着个二郎腿，敞开的牛仔外套里是修身的T恤，露出了窄窄的腰身。

朱一龙的目光黏在那柔韧的细腰上，盯了一会儿，眨眨眼收敛了下心神，然后面不改色地看向正在解棒棒糖糖纸的男人，"可以。"他是来哄人的，这小小的要求，当然是要答应的。

"好，那麻烦朱老师先去把碗洗了。"白宇笑眯眯地看了他一眼，然后含着棒棒糖满足地晃了晃脚丫。

洗碗？这人不是刚吃了外卖吗？

朱一龙虽然有些疑惑，但还是往上挽了挽袖子，往小小的厨房走去。"唉，朱老师，那些碗我屯了好几天了，你洗干净点。"

"……" 朱一龙脚步顿了顿，回头看了眼朝自己无辜地眨眼的白宇，无奈地一笑，"我知道了。"

白宇却在偷笑，他反正没什么好怕的。从认识到现在，那位老师脾气一直很好，没发过火，温温和和的，脸都没有黑一下。虽然自己的气早就消了，但总不能就这样原谅了他，怎么也得做做样子 ，不然以为自己很好欺负呢！

"小白，过来帮我个忙。"朱一龙的声音从厨房传来，让打着小算盘的白宇惊了一下，下意识地就要答应，抬腿跑到一半突然停下，自己干嘛那么听话？他又回到了沙发上，"不去！"

厨房里的人安静了一会儿，然后围裙穿了一半的朱老师满脸无奈地出来，边走双手边在背后努力着，"小白，帮我系一下 。"

白宇憋笑看着被粉色围裙支配的朱老师，"咳咳…你过来，我帮你。"他清清嗓子，盘腿坐在沙发上，故作正经地朝那人招招手。

朱一龙站在白宇面前，背后那人的手在腰上摸索着带子，不知道是不是故意地，白宇若有若无地还捏了几把，让他整个人瞬间紧绷。他舔舔唇，"小白，我想看你穿围裙的样子…"

白宇朝那人翻了个白眼，肯定是不能深入解析的样子。"好了，去吧，洗干净点，给明天的清洁人员省点力气。"

朱一龙看了一眼那人泛红的耳根，连脖子都带上了淡淡的粉色，这是想到什么了?他抿抿嘴把笑意压下，不再逗弄那人了。

等洗碗洗的心神荡漾的朱老师再出来时，白宇早就回卧室趴着了。他看着趴在床尾含着棒棒糖翻杂志的人，不知道什么时候换了睡衣，小腿在空中摇晃着，脊背凹陷处连着挺翘圆润的臀部，还有自己一个手就能握住的脚踝…"朱老师，去洗衣服吧，我都给你找好了，一定要手洗。"

"…好。"一身燥热的朱一龙被泼了一盆冷水，他觉得自己在渡劫——明明自己被欲求不满逼得电闪雷鸣，偏偏还得对小妖精笑得微风和煦。

朱一龙就在卫生间里勤勤恳恳地搓着白宇的两件大外套，大夏天的也不知道是从哪儿翻出来的，也是难为他了。"小白，没有内裤要洗吗？现在脱也…"

"朱一龙！"

朱一龙无辜地看着白宇，仿佛他没有一点不正经的想法，就是好奇的一问。白宇则脸色通红，瞪了他一眼便不再看他，低头把那本不知道写了什么的杂志翻得哗哗作响。

朱一龙笑笑便不再闹他了，继续埋头洗衣服。他把盆放在了洗衣机上，高度适宜，并且洗衣机正对卫生间的门，离趴在床尾的白宇很近。

白宇偷看着那位老师低眉垂睫的乖巧模样，心也软了起来，连口中的棒棒糖是什么味道都尝不出来了。他趴在床上随手翻着杂志，眼睛却一直瞄向那人：睫毛也太长了，接吻的时候总是蹭到他的眼皮上，痒痒的，让他的眼睛想睁开又不想睁开;抿紧的薄唇，亲的时候很舒服，听说这样的人会比较薄情，那怎么欲望一点儿也不寡淡…

"朱老师，过来，亲一个。" 白宇盘腿坐在床上，仰着头看着他。朱一龙愣了一下，目光落在了含着棒棒糖的嘴唇上，嗓子有点痒。他勉强移开了视线，继续低头洗着衣服，没理会那人。白宇看那人没有反应，不满地瞪着他，"朱老师，你忘了刚刚怎么答应我的？"

朱一龙看那人不依不饶的样子，叹了口气。他稳住了心神，甩了甩手上的泡沫，笑着走近那人，"小白，亲哪儿？"

白宇把棒棒糖抽出来，撅起嘴，还用手里的棒棒糖指了指自己的嘴唇，"亲这里。"

朱一龙感觉呼吸一窒，他被眼前的人撩的面红耳赤，他深吸一口气，勉强压抑了急促起来的呼吸，捧着那颗昂头看自己的脑袋了，轻轻地把唇附了上去。

一个像羽毛轻柔地落在指尖上的吻。

"再亲一个。"白宇砸吧砸吧嘴，感觉有点不满意。

朱一龙眼眸突然变深，捧着白宇脑袋的手瞬间用力，然后就是疾风骤雨般的吻。火热的唇齿在红润的唇瓣上摩挲啃咬，柔软的舌头刚刚顶开紧闭的齿缝，就被狠狠咬了一口。"嘶……"朱一龙吸了口凉气，舌头上的疼痛感让他清醒了过来，动作僵硬地放开了正用湿润的眼睛瞪着自己的白宇。

"……"白宇耳根泛红，他瞪了那人一会儿，又低头检讨了一下自己，故作镇定地趴回了床上，"你…你继续去洗衣服。"

朱一龙看着被自己嘬红的唇，舔舔嘴角，刚刚只尝到一点棒棒糖的甜味就被推开了，让他有点不满。他无声地看着白宇，白宇有点发毛，"干…干嘛？"不会要霸王硬上弓吧？

朱一龙没理会他，径自伸手抢过了白宇手中的棒棒糖，一把塞进自己嘴里，然后乖乖地走回了卫生间。

"……"白宇砸吧砸吧嘴里残留的甜味，满脸通红地继续翻杂志。嘛，不，不就一根棒棒糖么，给你给你…

等朱一龙再出来时，白宇趴在床上已经睡着了。那本杂志还被压在身下，里面夹着那张纸——标题是大大的字，"朱一龙要乖乖地听白宇的话。"下面则跟着一长列做事清单，"洗碗""洗衣服"都被红笔划去了，那人还在旁边留了评语，"表现不错，秀色可餐，爷很满意。"

朱一龙笑着摸了摸那人乱糟糟的脑袋，勾起唇角轻轻地在头顶落下一吻，"晚安，小白。"

朱一龙抱着白宇在床上睡好，自己也自觉地躺下了。他不想做坏事…是不可能的，只是小孩儿眼底的青黑让他有些心疼，最近忙着拍戏太累了，还是让他好好休息休息。他抱着白宇，闻着那人身上的味道，满足地闭上眼，几天来的空虚感都被填满了。白宇朝熟悉的怀抱里拱了拱，一头埋进了舒适的怀里，把身边的人抱得紧紧的。朱一龙把手放到那人的腰上，没忍住下滑到了富有弹性的地方，拍了拍，"果然还是睡着的你比较乖。"

早上醒来的白宇是拒绝的。

他一边努力按住在自己身上乱摸的手，一边尽力让睡成一团浆糊的脑袋清醒一点，刚刚醒来的声音有些沙哑，"朱…朱老师，你干什么？"

朱一龙的手躲开身下那人的阻挠，在白宇宽松的睡衣里到处点火，偶尔蹭过在清晨而有些兴奋的地方。

"嗯…龙，龙哥，我昨天好像没刷牙，我去刷牙。"白宇双手抵住压下来的胸口，看没什么用，急得快冒汗了，"你…你昨天洗澡了吗？"

朱一龙眸色深沉地看着他，声音暗哑，"刚刚洗了。"白宇眨眨眼，看着穿着睡衣的朱一龙，没忍住笑出声，"噗，你来还自己带睡衣了？"

朱一龙看着完全破坏了气氛的人，一个翻身从白宇身上翻了下去，"去刷牙。"

白宇想起了自己当下的境况，连忙往卫生间跑，彭的一声把门关上了。朱一龙坐起身，听着门后的水声，发了会儿呆。他想了想刚刚洗完澡出来收到的短信，小孩儿今天有两场戏，不能做的太过分啊…

"龙哥…你要去做早饭了！"洗漱好的白宇走到床边，插着腰指使着他，一脸正气。朱一龙淡淡地笑着，"饿了？我也饿了。"他突然伸手把白宇拽倒在床上，倾身压了上去，然后火热的唇舌就压了下来。

白宇被亲住的时候有点懵，等反应过来差点气炸了——劳资洗干净了你才吃？

等等…这个思路好像不对…

"嗯…哥…哥哥…哈…"舌头顶开牙关细细地舔舐着口腔，侵入的舌头刚碰到柔软的舌苔白宇就颤了一下，不自觉地把嘴巴张得更大，让那人侵略地更深。

朱一龙一边亲一边观察着白宇的表情，见小猫一副沉迷的样子就放下了心，手开始不规矩起来，摸到了白宇的腰侧，推着衣服往里面探。"不，不行…"入侵的手被小爪子按住了，朱一龙离开了那人的唇，无声地询问着。

白宇委屈地舔舔嘴角留下的津液，又抬头讨好地在朱一龙嘴上亲了亲，"我今天有工作…"

朱一龙又低头亲上去，低沉的声音消失在唇舌交缠间，"不做全套…"他的手强硬地探进了白宇的衣服里，在他的肌肤上缓缓摩挲着，然后缓缓下移，按到半硬起来的某处…

"唔…恩…"白宇弓起身子，快感从那里传到全身，让他隐隐地发抖，"哥哥…我，我也帮你…"白宇的手往身上那人的下面试探着摸上去，隔着衣物的触碰让朱一龙有点难耐，他一把抓住白宇的手，伸进了自己的裤子里，"小白…"

白宇一碰到那灼热的东西下意识地就想缩回手，可被朱一龙的手狠狠地按住了，他脸上烧的厉害，连呼出的气息都滚烫起来，只能慢慢地抚弄起来。

朱一龙搂着白宇细窄的腰，在手中的硬物顶端轻轻摩挲，白宇闷哼一声，"快…快一点…"不知道被朱一龙的手伺候了多久，白宇一个挺身，随后就满身大汗地软了身子躺在朱一龙身下，喘息片刻。

朱一龙挺腰动了动，依旧火热的东西在白宇手里蹭了蹭，白宇涨红了脸，"你，你到底射不射！"手都酸了！

"小白，你不是知道的吗？拿手我射不出来…"

"那…那…"白宇闭上眼睛，好像做了很大的决心，"我用嘴给你…嗯？？"白宇感觉自己被人翻了个身，整个人被扶着腰跪伏在床上，羞耻的姿势让他不安起来，"不做全套…你说了的!"

"小白，乖，把腿夹紧…"诱哄的声音在耳边响起，让白宇浑身发热。他知道那人想干嘛了…为什么纯洁的朱老师知道的"姿势"那么多？

白宇感觉自己被拽了裤子，转身想拉进却被朱一龙狠狠地压住了上身，然后跪着的两腿被一只手按着合并起来。白宇趴在那儿咬着牙，姿势太羞耻了，他的眼框发红，几乎溢出水汽。

还没等他做好准备，一根火热坚硬的东西就狠狠地插进了他夹紧的大腿根，那里的皮肤终年不见阳光，肤色白皙，并且非常柔软娇嫩，第一次被这么用力地蹭弄，火辣辣的疼，立马就留下了红痕。"啊…龙哥，朱老师，哥…哥哥，疼，疼…"

朱一龙却被那柔软的包裹给刺激地呼吸加重，不同于小穴的湿热紧致，那里干燥而服帖，想让人操的湿一些软一些。"小白，忍一忍…"他伸手抚慰着白宇身前的挺立，希望能让那人转移些注意力，然后又是狠狠地一挺。

"啊…哈…"这次撞得太深，几乎撞到白宇身前的阴囊，快感让白宇撑不住自己，腰身越来越塌，只有高高的臀部翘起。

"小白，腿再夹紧点，哥哥就蹭蹭…"

求求您还是进来吧！又疼又羞耻，关键自己还不爽，这种体位真的太操蛋了！

白宇头脑发沉，咬住嘴唇把琐碎的呻吟声咽下去，乖乖地夹紧了双腿，下一秒就被坚硬灼热"啪"的一声狠狠顶开，"啊…呜，哥哥，轻点好不好…"

朱一龙看着跪在床上撅着屁股的白宇，觉得自己没有就地办了他真的是奇迹。他隔着睡衣在那人背上落下一个个吻，一只手在胸前挑逗着硬起来的红果，另一只则在白宇身下轻柔地滑动。他身下的那处在大腿嫩肉的包裹里研磨轻蹭，舒服得让他想起了小穴里的紧致，"小白，你这里也含得很紧…"

"别，别说了…唔…啊…"又是全部抽离后狠狠地一撞，白宇整个人无力地往前倾，残留的最后一丝理智告诉自己大腿一定红肿了…"哥哥，射，射给我吧…射给我…"再不射就要被蹭的破皮了…

朱一龙听见小孩儿的哭腔，怜惜地一吻，然后加快了手中的动作，也加快了身下挺身的频率，不知过了多久，他感觉到身下那人浑身紧绷，自己和他一起射了出来。

白宇失神地趴在床上，朱一龙就抱着他平复着呼吸。等缓过来后，朱一龙连忙去检查白宇那里，白色的浊液在红肿的大腿上分外明显，原本白皙的皮肤被蹭的通红，红痕消失后逐渐变青…朱一龙的呼吸又加重了，他把手中白宇滑腻的液体涂到红肿的地方，原本干燥的肌肤被自己弄得彻底湿了…

"朱一龙，你…你…"

朱一龙屏住呼吸，等着白宇的宣判。

"你从哪儿看到的这破姿势…呜…" 

朱一龙松了一口气，好笑地靠近那装鸵鸟的人，"小白，你忘了，我们第一次做的时候你…"

"啊！别说了！" 那时候自己怕疼，就想让他蹭蹭不进去，搜了很久才发现这个姿势…结果第一次没用上，今天被贯彻了彻底。

朱一龙吻了吻那人红透的耳朵，"小白，你刚刚哭了…"

白宇随手摸到一个枕头就往那人头上砸，用嘶哑的声音气冲冲地喊，"那张纸呢？那么多事你做完了吗？快去放水去做饭去洗床单！"

朱一龙却轻笑着弯腰抱起了他，"那张纸被你射脏了…乖，先一起去洗澡。"

白宇被朱一龙毫不费力地抱起来，第一反应是把通红的脸埋在那人胸前，下意识地还在上面蹭了蹭…

我是怕被扔下去才抱住他的…可不是别的什么的…

"我还在生气…可没原谅你！"白宇乖乖地被那人脱着衣服，小声嘟囔着。

朱一龙正在接他上衣的纽扣，闻言抬头看向他，恶意地用手指挑了挑焉了的小东西，"哦？在浴室你要跟我说这个？"

白宇轰的一声，感觉自己浑身都红了。他故作镇静地推开那人，乖乖地不说话去洗澡了。

朱一龙可没打算放过他，"刚刚没让你口，今天晚上，洗衣机上试试吗？"

"……朱老师，您流氓。"

"嗯。那试试吗？"朱一龙从来不怕担那些虚名，只在乎能不能从白宇身上得到切身利益。更何况，白宇点赞那么多男人的朋友圈…某只龙磨了磨牙。

白宇看着阴晴不定的某位老师，感觉有点冷，他故作淡定地清清嗓子，"晚，晚上再说。"

朱一龙看着自己面前几乎赤裸的那人，总算觉得连日来的欲求不满和醋意横生都得到了缓和。

前段时间就像遭了劫的龙，看着小孩儿浑身上下都是自己留下的痕迹，深深地觉得世界真美好。


End file.
